Various embodiments of this application relate generally to package technology for an electronic element, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a chip package including an overhang wire bonding structure and a manufacturing apparatus used in the method.
An electronic element for an electronic device can include a variety of electronic circuit elements. The electronic circuit elements can be integrated into a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor substrate also called a die. A memory semiconductor chip is also a form of a package and can be adopted in an electronic system, such as a computer, a mobile device, or data storage.
As the weight and size of a mobile product, such as a smart phone, is reduced, the size and thickness of a semiconductor chip package mounted on the mobile product is also correspondingly reduced. For a mobile product to perform several functions concurrently, a multi-layered stack chip package on which several semiconductor chips are mounted within one semiconductor package is increasingly being used.
An overhang wire bonding structure, which is conventionally used in a stack chip package, comprises of edge portions of an upper chip protruded externally from a lower chip, thus providing overhang portions, and bonding wires coupled with the overhang portions, when stacking chips in multiple layers. However, it may be difficult to provide a structure for supporting the overhang portion. As a semiconductor chip becomes smaller, a phenomenon in which the overhang portion is bent and bounced by bonding the wires can occur. This bouncing phenomenon can result in inaccurate interconnection of the bonding wires and a defect, such as a crack in the overhang portion.